


Ебическая хуйня — как синоним семейных ценностей

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [5]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah, Bodhi/Roach, Bodhi/Samsara
Series: Extremus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 5





	Ебическая хуйня — как синоним семейных ценностей

Юта, уже начал испытывать нервозный трип перед ответственным спуском и не мог заснуть. Испытывая отвращение к смятой постели, так и не подарившей ему сон, он старался как можно более бесшумно передвигаться по спящему коттеджу. Спустившись в общую гостиную, он неожиданно обнаружил там спящего Бодхисаттву, в ломкой и неудобной позе устроившегося в кресле поближе к уже потухшему камину.

Бодхи не любил холод и постоянно мёрз даже в тех комнатах, что казались Юте невыносимо душными. Об этой особенности знала вся команда; сложно было не заметить, как их идейный лидер превращался в кокон из пледов с каждым проходящим часом бездейственного пребывания в прохладном доме. Коттедж на заснеженном склоне как раз был таким домом. Только и в этот раз Бодхи уснул раньше, чем перетащил к себе все теплые вещи. Оглядев комнату в поисках хоть какого-либо одеяла, Юта увидел только оставленное кем-то полотенце и страшно перечерканную карту, разложенную на столе. Подойдя ближе к спящему, Юта окликнул его, для верности положив руку на плечо. Теплая ткань толстовки была мягкой и приятной на ощупь; не получив никакой реакции, Юта задумчиво погладил ее пальцами и почти сразу отдёрнул руку. Быть обнаруженным за этим занятием, учитывая, что он не мог предсказать реакцию самого Бодхи, было не самым лучшим перед ответственным днем. Он слишком нервничал, испытывая переизбыток собственной вовлеченности в предстоящий спуск. Что не мешало вернуться в спальню и принести сюда свой плед с кровати.

Снова спускаясь с лестницы и сжимая его в руках, Юта испытывал неприятное ощущение, что он не просто тихо ступает, а крадется, словно делает что-то неправильное. Ощущение стало уверенностью, когда Юта оказался перед закрытой дверью, хотя точно помнил, что створок не касался. В смятении он несколько мгновений пристально изучал дверную ручку и, все-таки не решившись, резко отвернулся, делая шаг и налетая на препятствие.

— Ебическая хуйня, — свистящим шепотом сообщил Роуч, с привычной мрачностью оглядывая Юту. — Что ты здесь забыл?

— Уснуть не могу, — чувствуя себя идиотом, отчитался Юта, бросив на него быстрый взгляд и замечая переброшенный через руку... плед. — Блядь.

— Будем считать, что я тоже... — Роуч, не удовлетворившись одним взглядом, дотронулся пальцами до мягкой материи в руках Юты, словно желая удостовериться в ее существовании, — не могу заснуть. Лучше хуевое оправдание, чем все это, правда?

— Я уйду, — говорит Юта и делает шаг, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не задеть стоящего плечом. Не то чтобы он ревновал или был раздражен появлением здесь еще одного участника команды... Если уж на то пошло, Роуч знал Бодхи дольше из них всех и делил с ним комнату в этом доме. Эта мысль была не слишком приятной, пока Юта не вспомнил, что Бодхи предпочел спать в гостиной, нежели подняться в спальню с ним. Остановившись на нижней ступеньке, он обернулся, увидев свет под ногами, льющийся из открытой двери гостиной. В щель между створками можно было разглядеть часть комнаты — камин был снова разведен и бросал теплые отсветы на диван, на котором сидели двое. Бодхи все так же спал, запрокинув голову на спинку и забросив ноги на мягкое сиденье; на его коленях, свернувшись, как кошка, лежала Самсара, уронив голову на руки и закрываясь от света пламени волной рассыпавшихся волос. Фигуру Роуча он видел тоже, но не мог разобрать эмоций на лице из-за падающих теней. Ротингер, как раз закончив расправлять принесенный плед, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящих, набросил его на плечи Бодхисаттвы, укрывая его. Расправляя ткань он мимолетным, но явно направленным жестом тронул костяшками пальцев линию челюсти и убрал руку, принимаясь с той же осторожностью укутывать девушку. Самсара не спала — отреагировав на прикосновение, она пошевелилась и потянулась, попытавшись поймать Роуча за запястье, но тот отдернул руку, что-то резко и быстро произнеся.

С некоторым трудом отвернувшись от представшего перед ним зрелища, Юта быстро и тихо направился наверх. Все было не просто плохо.

«Ебическая хуйня», — одними губами повторил Юта, оборачиваясь наверху лестницы, когда дверь внизу, отделяющая гостиную от общего коридора, тихо хлопнула, закрываясь.


End file.
